The present invention relates to printers and more particularly to horizontal printing type printers.
In conventional impact printers, sequential pages are provided perpendicular to the printing line. Therefore, when a plurality of pages are sequentially printed by the printer, the pages align vertically as shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, when it is required to bind the pages, the pages, after being folded, are bound together by using the upper marginal portion as shown in FIG. 2. Unfortunately, the thus bound pages are difficult to read. More specifically, when the thus bound pages are held by the hand, it is rather difficult or troublesome to read them because the pages are aligned in opposite directions to one another. Furthermore, it is exceedingly troublesome to handle the pages because the pages must be alternately turned over to be read.
In some word processor printers, two pages are, respectively, printed on the right and left halves of a printing sheet and the sheets thus printed are bound into a book. This method may be acceptable where uniform cut printing sheets are used, but it is disadvantageous in the following situation.
Where continuous forms or a printing sheet roll is used, the forms or sheet roll must be cut by using perforations or with a cutter. The cutting operation must be performed with a high degree of accuracy. The cut edges of each printing sheet must be properly aligned since the sheets appear in the book which is formed by binding the cut printing sheets together.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to eliminate the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional printer.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a horizontal printing type printer in which the printing output results can be read with ease, the pages printed out can be readily bound, and the thus bound pages can be read with ease.